


Christmas Story The Vacation

by johnnyzbabe



Series: CHRISTMAS TALES [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story of what might have happened after Christmas Story ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Story The Vacation

Summer the following year…..

The sun glinted off the waves as a summer breeze blew in off the crystal clear blue water. The sand showed a bright white from the same summer sun. The two men lounged in hammocks blowing softly with the breeze soaking up the sunshine. 

“Kevin….” One started.  
“Yeah,” Kevin replied back  
“Thanks.” He said simply.  
“What for Chris?” Kevin asked back  
“For just being you and dealing with all the craziness of the season and me.” Chris said as he pushed on the tree to get his hammock going again.  
“Well, you’re welcome I guess…”Kevin trailed off kind of not sure how to answer that.  
The two men remained silent for a time after that. Each most likely lost in deep thought as to what we may never know. After some time the sun started to set and the cool breeze began to pick up, the two went into their rented house to prepare supper. 

“You do understand that that was the first year of me as Santa and that glitches will happen. Hopefully we got them all worked out but there could be more.” Chris started, “I just don’t want you to have an aneurysm or a heart attack while we are together….cause I really do love you, you big lug.”  
“I know you love me and I love you too but that is just how I am. Just ask the other guys….AJ especially.” Kevin stated, “He probably got the brunt of my stress the most. The height of it came when he was heavily into the drugs and alcohol addiction. Then when he came out I was stressed about if he would relapse and what would happen to the group and our careers at that point. I’m just a natural stressor I guess.” Kevin ended with a shrug.  
“Well for the next month no stressing out. We are in the Caribbean and just relax now.” Chris said as he leaned up a little to give a quick kiss on the mouth.  
That was all that was said on that subject they just relaxed out in the sun or play in the waves. Even a few nighttime activities were enjoyed by both men.

One such night was spent in bed trying ever position available in the book on sex. One such position was supposed to lengthen the orgasmic experience. It was believed to be called the Lotus Position. The next time was just regular sex but still the fun was in trying to out-do each other in the amount of satisfaction the receiving partner got that night. One night of this one-up each other activity was Kevin on the receiving end and well just to say he probably hit the highest note he ever could reach that both Howie and Chris would be jealous as to not be able to reach that note. 

By the end of their vacation both were extremely distressed and ready to hit the North Pole in preparations for the upcoming Christmas.


End file.
